Yangter
The Yangter, People of the Well-Hidden Teachings Gter-ma -- discoverer(s) of concealed teachings Yang-gter -- discoverer(s) of twice concealed teachings Overview The Yangter people dwell on the remote Yangter mountain plateau within the Dongsu Province of Nobugo. They’re known to be one of the most eccentric and wildly superstitious cultures throughout Nobugo, and perhaps the world. ' '''Geography The mountain plateau of Yangter is the highest known, the area where most have settled being about 11,000 feet above sea level, it's highest peaks reaching about 20,000 feet. It’s placed in the center of Dongsu Province, surrounded by the warring clans who dare not enter the mountains except for holy purposes. The majority of rivers which provide the whole of Nobugo and much of Ulyssa with fresh water originate from the plateau, and the region is sometimes referred to as the “water tower of Nobugo”. These rivers have cut deep canyons into the mountains which create further impassible barriers in the already rugged and treacherous terrain, making trails impractical and impossible. The climate is generally cold and dry and provides little for sustenance. Because of this, the region is both undesirable and difficult to access and the culture which resides within has gone largely untouched by both trade and war. However, the traits which make the region inhospitable also make it a perfect environment for the Lung Tien dragon, considered sacred by the Nobugo and providing practically the sole motivation to trek into the mountains. ' '''Transportation There are four main modes of transportation in Yangter: horse, yak, caribou, or by foot. Horses are a special luxury in Yangter, where proper hoof maintenance and nutrition is difficult to achieve. As such, usually there’s only one horse to a village, and breeding horses is a special occasion which warrants a festival and usually involves a marriage as well. They’re used only to transport the sick or deliver important messages. Because of their rarity and value, to kill a horse is almost as serious as killing a child, though this also means they are one of the most valuable things which can be sacrificed to the spirits. Once a year the horselords of Dongsu Province make a trip to the Yangter plateau and bring the gift of a horse in return for the Yangter monks to bless the rivers and provide sacrifice for the Lung Tien dragons who occupy the summits. For a horse to perish on the trip is considered a serious omen of bad luck to affect the horselord’s clan for the rest of the following year. Yaks are by far the most common method of transport. Though slow, most Yangter are never in much of a hurry anyway. Yangter yaks are true behemoths, with some males reaching six feet at the shoulder and most females reaching four and a half, and can carry large burdens with multiple people. They’re resilient, built for the cold and rough terrain, and only need to graze local grasses. Caribou, while more common than horses, remain less common than yaks. Though they possess only enough strength to carry one rider and some supplies, their agility is far superior and allows for travel over steep and craggy terrain. They’re used for travel between villages and sacred locations. The Yangter believe that all animals born in their mountains are owned first by the gods, and by mortal men second, and so export of any animal is strictly forbidden. Daily Life and Sustenance The cold, dry and barren regions throughout the mountains are poor conditions for true green agriculture. Agriculture revolves mainly around herding livestock such as goats, sheep and yaks, though there is limited farming of barley, potatoes and a few other hardy crops. Architecture Buildings are generally simple, well constructed, one story, and built on slopes which shield them from the wind. Stone is a primary material. Shrines and temples are more ornate, built with polished brick and curved planks of wood, and painted brightly. Clothing In stark contrast to the bleak and hopeless environment, the Yangter decorate their animals and themselves with bold, brightly colored cloths and silks. Women bead or braid their hair with ribbons, stones and clay. When travelling to holy sites, however, drab, neutral colors are worn, so as not to disturb the spirits that slumber there. Colored scarves are given as gifts on special occasions. Each color indicates a different event, and the recipient wears their scarf until they receive another, at which time the old scarf is hung on a line anchored between two shrines. This indicates to nearby spirits that happy people live here, and dissuades bad spirits who feed on suffering from entering. If a scarf grows ragged on the line, it is quickly removed. Category:Subcultures